Nowadays, with the energy saving ideas emerged in the world, the technology of cleansing the exhaust gas is widely used in Euro IV engine for the higher demands of the engine exhaust. When the diesel engine exhaust gas cleansing system is applied to the engineering machineries like excavators, of which disadvantages are as follows: The stop operation has to be performed for the manual regeneration, of which effect is poor and owns low efficiency under the low load loading condition. Chinese Patent Publication NO. CN101737124A discloses an engineering machinery exhaust gas cleansing system, which enables the efficient burning of the particle accumulated on the filter, thus avoiding the decrease of the operating efficiency caused by regeneration control. The system comprises a filter, a regeneration mechanism, a setting mechanism and a regeneration control mechanism. After the setting mechanism presets and stops the, when the machine is informed to goes into the stop status, the controller calculates the time used for the particulate matter accumulated in the filter burning, if the time is longer than the preset time or the stop time, thus making the regeneration control operate. As the DPD regeneration depends on the promotion of exhaust temperature, when the excavator is in the high-load operating state and the exhaust temperature of the engine reaches the regeneration required temperature, the engine control ECM automatically controls DPD to regenerate in this time, when the excavator in light-load operating state or idle state, the exhaust temperature is not high enough, actually it can't reach the regeneration required temperature, thus it need to rely on the hydraulic load auxiliary to promote exhaust temperature; nowadays, in the situation of the low exhaust temperature, it uses two opened-loop methods such as the manual loading load or the value load to operate auxiliary regeneration;
The technical problems comprise:
1. The load loading time is about twenty minutes. The loading load is manually controlled by changing the inlet exhaust temperature of the diesel particulate filter (DPF) catalytic converter, i.e., DOC temperature during the manual load loading process, which leads to the inconveniences for the operators.
2. The loading load can't be adjusted by the determined load loading in accordance with the change of the inlet exhaust temperature of the diesel particulate filter (DPF) catalytic converter, i.e., DOC temperature.
3. The loading load can't be controlled by the manual load loading and the determined load loading in accordance with the external environment temperature since its low intelligent.